Mi Primera Cita
by Suiza-love
Summary: Edward Cullen a sus 17 años nunca ha tenido una cita, pero unos profundos ojos chocolates lo deja totalmente flechado. - Querido amigo mio, te has enamorado- Dijo Jasper sonriéndome. -¡¿Qué!- Grité.
1. Conociéndote

**Inspiración Musical: **Principalmente de Te vi venir de Sin Bandera.

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de los personajes son para Sthephenie Meyer ¡Gracias por existir!

* * *

><p><strong> Mi Primera Cita<strong>

_ Conociéndote_

**EPOV**

Iba distraídamente caminando por el estacionamiento, cuando de repente sentí un cuerpo chocar contra el mío, y un montón de partituras cayeron por el aire hacia el suelo, donde mi acompañante y yo nos encontrábamos.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- Dijo una hermosa voz.- Perdóname, no te vi.

Levanté mi rostro para apreciar a esa persona, pero cuando lo hice, me encontré con unos ojos chocolates observándome muy de cerca.

Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Quería decirle que la perdonaba y que yo era el imbécil que iba distraído, no ella.

Rápidamente recobré mis sentidos, que antes estaban congelados, y comencé a ayudarla a levantar los papeles del piso.

Terminé de juntar las hojas, las acomodé como pude, y se las tendí.

Ten – dije, dándole las partituras.- No debes pedirme disculpas, yo fui el imbécil que no veía por dónde caminaba.

No te preocupes, fui yo la que no vio por dónde iba – Contestó.

Digamos que los dos tuvimos la culpa – Dije sonriéndole.

Tienes razón…- Dijo y comenzamos a reírnos como locos.

¡Por Dios! Esa chica era hermosa. Tenía los ojos de un marrón chocolate impresionante, mejillas sonrojadas, unos labios rosados y completamente carnosos. El rostro en forma de corazón y el cabello color caoba con tonos rojizos.

Su cuerpo realmente era sexy. Tenía curvas perfectas y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacía ver condenadamente adorable.

Paramos de reír al mismo tiempo y nos miramos furtivamente, hasta que decidí presentarme ya que me moría por saber su nombre.

Hola, soy Edward – Dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

Un gusto, Edward. Me llamo Isabella, pero dime Bella – Contestó, agarrando mi mano. Cuando lo hizo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón se aceleró descontroladamente. Creo que no fui el único que sintió eso ya que ella se estremeció un poco.

Un gusto, Bella. – Dije sonriéndole mientras apartaba mi mano de la suya.

Lo mismo digo, Edward - Respondió con una sonrisa. – Mmm...Creo que podrías ayudarme, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el salón de piano? – Me preguntó entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos.

Sí, justo me toca esa clase ahora. – Sonreí en mi interior.- Entonces, ¿vamos?

Claro, ya que seremos compañeros, ¿no? – Dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al salón.

"Espero poder ser más que tu compañero"- Pensé.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues eso ha sido todo por hoy, el primer capitulo de esta historia.<p>

Sinceramente recibo tomatazos, consejos o caritas para saber si les gustó o no.

No recibo insultos porque soy muy sensible y hasta un momento de ira puedo contestarles con insultos asi que evitemos eso XD BROMA!

Desde ya quiero review's suyos =)


	2. Increíble

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de los personajes son para Sthephenie Meyer ¡Gracias por existir! La historia es de mi autoria =).

* * *

><p><em> <span>Increíble<span>_

**EPOV**

Después de entrar al salón con Bella, ella fue directamente al escritorio donde se encontraba el profesor Wolf acomodando unos papeles. Yo me dirigí a mi lugar habitual, el primer piano de la derecha que empezaba el círculo alrededor del escritorio. Dejé mis cosas al lado del banquillo y saqué de mi mochila, mi cuaderno y un lápiz.

Una vez que coloqué el cuaderno sobre el piano escuché un ronco carraspeo proveniente del profesor Wolf. Este presentó ante toda la clase a Bella como nuestra nueva integrante y compañera. Obvio que no se dejaron de escuchar las bienvenidas y enhorabuena de mis compañeros hasta que el profesor nos indicó que debíamos empezar con un solo de piano* marcado por él. M e encontraba leyendo la partitura del solo cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Dejé las hojas sobre el piano y me dí vuelta encontrándome con una hermosa chica que por casualidad había conocido en el estacionamiento.

Seré tu compañera de piano Cullen.- Me informó Bella.

Así que ya no soy el prodigio solitario de la clase.- Dije socarronamente.

Agradécelo al profesor Wolf.- Dijo señalando con el dedo gordo hacia atrás.- Yo solo sigo instrucciones. Bueno compañero dime que es lo que debo saber sobre el solo de piano-.

Señoras y señores estaba en la gloria. En la mismísima gloria. Bella como compañera de banco eso ya era pasarse de casualidad. Digamos que no perdí el tiempo y comencé a explicarle lo de las partituras. Mientras le enseñaba las notas que debía tocar en un determinado tiempo aproveché ese momento para comenzar una charla amistosa y de paso saber más de ella.

Así que, ¿de dónde eres? – Le pregunté mientras le hacia una demostración de una parte de la melodía.

Vengo de Phoenix pero en realidad soy de Forks, un pueblito escondido en Washington.- Contestó manteniendo su mirada concentrada en mis manos sobre el instrumento.

¿Forks? Mis abuelos viven allí. Siempre para Navidad y vacaciones vamos con mis padres y mis hermanos.-

¿En serio?- Dijo incrédula. Yo asentí.- Cool.

¿Y porqué te mudaste a Seattle?- Pronuncié levemente cediéndole el turno a ella para tocar.

Bueno a mi papá le ofrecieron un mejor puesto de trabajo aquí y como mi mamá tenía ganas de conocer otros lugares, nos mudamos.- Contestó concentradísima leyendo una partitura para luego lanzarse a tocar las teclas.

¿Hace cuanto que te mudaste?-

Llegué la semana pasada. Tomamos esa semana para adaptarnos y poder matricularme en la escuela y mi papá dar su presencia en su nuevo empleo.- M e comentó- Ayer fue mi primer día de escuela.

¿Un viernes decidiste empezar?- Pregunté divertido.

Digamos que no soy muy dada a conocer gente nueva- Confesó tímida.

Pues a mí me diste otra impresión- Dije mirándola.

¿Y qué impresión te dí?- Peguntó dándome un empujoncito con su hombro en mi brazo mientras ensayaba la pieza.

Que eres alguien a quien le gusta que las personas se choquen contra ti para pedir disculpas todo el tiempo -Dije bromeando.

¡Oh, perdón Sr. No-veo-por-donde-voy! –Exclamó sarcásticamente.- Pero ése es tu método para conocer chicas, ¿no?- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Sí claro, porque me funciona todo el tiempo- Respondí rodando los ojos.

¡Oh vamos! Un chico como tú debe de tener citas todos los fines de semana con chicas guapas y coquetas- Dijo y ahora fue su turno para rodar los ojos cuando describía a ese tipo de chicas.

Pues siéndote sincero, no, no salgo con chicas guapas y coquetas.-Dije un poco cohibido.

¿Y con qué clase de chicas sales?- Preguntó curiosa.

Yo…mmmm… yo no… digamos que yo no soy de ese tipo de chicos que sale con una chica diferente cada fin de semana.- Dije sinceramente.

Prefieres pertenecerle solo a alguien, entonces.- Dijo asintiendo a la melodía que estaba siguiendo de la partitura.

Exacto.- Dije afirmando lo dicho aunque la verdad es que nunca he tenido una cita.- ¿y tú, sales con chicos los fines de semana o le perteneces a alguien en Phoenix?-Pregunté muriéndome de la intriga.

Te soy sincera, me gusta salir a bailar de vez en cuando a discotecas con amigas y beber y esa onda, pero me gusta ser solo de una persona.-

Así que ella es de esas chicas que saben divertirse pero rodeada de verdaderos amigos. ¡Ja! Y yo que pensaba que ya no existían. En mi escuela estoy rodeado por pendejas que piensan que llevar un remera bien escotada, jeans ajustados y zapatos de tacón las hacen deseables para el público masculino. Bueno digamos que funciona con los descerebrados de mi equipo de baseball, pero para mí eso es denigrarse. A mí me educaron para tratar a las mujeres como damas pero esas de finas, no tienen ni un pelo. Rebajarse así para llamar la atención de adolescentes hormonados, no cabía en mi cabeza. Pero yo sabía que Bella no se comportaba de esa forma porque en ningún momento quiso saltar arriba mío o se quedaba mirándome más de lo normal y si yo la miraba no me hacia ojitos sino que agachaba la mirada para no verla sonrojarse. Ella es prácticamente la única chica interesante en el planeta.

¿Y le perteneces a alguien?- Curioseé. Todo lo que yo maquinaba en mi cabeza dependía de esa respuesta.

No, no le pertenezco a nadie.- Dijo regalándome una tímida sonrisa para luego lanzarse a tocar el solo completo.

Tocó perfectamente la pieza sin mirar más de cinco veces las partituras, si yo que la tenía al lado estaba más que fascinado. Ver el rostro de mis compañeros y del profesor completamente anonadados, solo afirmó que Bella es increíble. Su rostro estaba relajado y mantenía sus ojos cerrados como sintiendo la canción correr por sus venas. Yo solo podía admirar ese talento y esa belleza que tenía como compañera. Cuando la última nota sonó quedando en el aire, tanto mis compañeros como el profesor y yo nos largamos a aplaudir sacando a Bella de su trance. Esta al percatarse de lo ocurrido y nuestra reacción solo pudo agachar la mirada y sonrojarse. Nunca en mi vida un sonrojo fue tan adorable como el que Bella portaba ahora observándonos a todos a su alrededor felicitándola por la excelente performance.

* * *

><p>Un solo de piano<strong>*<strong> al que se refiere es Only Hope de Mandy Moore Instrumental (piano), es la que toca Bella en la clase. ESCUCHENLA PLIS!

**N/A:** Aclaro que no tengo un tiempo definido para subir los capitulos, asi que me deben de tener paciencia porque mi tiempo libre es reducido desde que empecé la Uni… Desde ya mil perdones si tardo en actualizar.

**lobalunallena: **¡Nena eres lo más! Me has ayudado mucho con tu idea, ¡GRACIAS!

**Sinceramente recibo tomatazos, consejos o caritas para saber si les gustó o no.**

**Desde ya quiero review's suyos =)**


	3. Atontado

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de los personajes son para Sthephenie Meyer ¡Gracias por existir! La historia es de mi autoria =).

**N/A:** Aclaro que no tengo un tiempo definido para subir los capitulos, asi que me deben de tener paciencia porque mi tiempo libre es reducido desde que empecé la Uni… Desde ya mil perdones si tardo en actualizar.

* * *

><p><em><span>Atontado<span>_

**EPOV**

Después de ese maravilloso solo de piano de Bella, nuestra hora de clase terminó. Así que me dispuse a guardar todas mis cosas igual que los demás aunque lo hacia con un poco de lentitud para poder esperar a Bella y acompañarla hasta el estacionamiento. Terminé de recoger mi mochila y me dirigí hacia la puerta del salón. Una vez fuera del salón, me paré a un lado de la puerta y me apoyé contra la pared distraído jugando con una de las correas de la mochila. Bueno, digamos que estaba haciendo tiempo hasta que saliera Bella. Saludaba a algunos compañeros con un leve asentimiento de cabeza cuando noté una cabellera marrón pasar por delante de mí. Bella iba con la cabeza metida en la mochila buscando algo, creo. Entonces rápidamente comencé a caminar a un lado de ella aunque ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta ya que seguía muy concentrada viendo dentro de su mochila. En un momento tuve que agarrarla fuerte de un brazo porque casi choca contra un bote de basura, ese gesto hizo que dejara de mirar su mochila y se percatara de mi presencia.

- ¡Ouh! Gracias Edward – Dijo avergonzada.

- No hay problema, estoy para salvarte la vida.- Dije bromeando.

- Sí claro – Masculló rodando los ojos mientras metía una mano en su mochila.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Pregunté curioso.

- Las llaves de mi camioneta, en este revoltijo de cosas que tengo no logro encontrarlas. –

- Porque no sacudes la mochila un poco, en una de esas las llaves salen de su escondite.- Le aconsejé.

- Mmm... tienes razón.-

El tintineo de las llaves sonaba mientras Bella sacudía la mochila. Al percatarme de eso deseché la idea de que por ahí se le habían caído en el salón o al principio en el estacionamiento cuando nos chocamos.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó victoriosa al agarrar las llaves. – Uff… pensé que tendría que volver a casa caminando.

Yo sonreí por verla aliviada aunque si hubiera perdido las llaves no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en ofrecerme a llevarla hasta su casa con tal de estar un rato más con ella. Y ahora que lo pienso realmente bien, ya estoy maldiciendo a esas estúpidas llaves por hacer acto de presencia.

- Oye Edward ¿Me acompañas hasta el estacionamiento? Todavía no conozco bien este sitio y no quiero parecer una turista desorientada.- Dijo haciendo una mueca de incomodidad mientras se colgaba la mochila en su hombro.

- Claro, ven.- Asentí a su pedido. ¡Qué va! esa era mi intención desde un principio.

Salimos del conservatorio y la acompañé hasta su coche. Bueno, a su intento de coche. Una Chevy roja del año prehistórico diría yo. ¿Cómo puede conducir eso? No me lo creía pero gustos son los gustos.

- Adiós Edward y gracias otra vez.- Se despidió desde la cabina de la camioneta.- Nos vemos el próximo sábado, compañero.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Adiós Bella, cuídate.- Dije escuetamente para luego quedarme atontado en el estacionamiento hasta ver como la Chevy roja desaparecía de mi vista.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aclaro que no tengo un tiempo definido para subir los capitulos, asi que me deben de tener paciencia porque mi tiempo libre es reducido desde que empecé la Uni… Desde ya mil perdones si tardo en actualizar.

**Sinceramente recibo tomatazos, consejos o caritas para saber si les gustó o no.**

**Desde ya quiero review's suyos =)**


	4. Confesándome con un amigo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de los personajes son para Sthephenie Meyer ¡Gracias por existir! La historia es de mi autoria =).

**N/A:** NO TENGO UN TIEMPO DEFINFIDO PARA SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS, asi que me deben de tener MUCHA PACIENCIA porque mi tiempo libre es reducido desde que que estoy en la Universidad… Desde ya MIL DISCULPAS si tardo en actualizar.

* * *

><p><em> <span>Confesándome con un amigo.<span>_

**EPOV**

Después de que Bella se marchase, me subí a mi volvo y me dirigí hasta la casa de Jasper, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. Somos como hermanos. Jamás nos ocultamos cosas, no hay secretos, siempre vamos con la verdad por más dura que sea. Jasper, sinceramente, es como mi psicólogo personal. Tiene ese don natural para escuchar y comprender lo que sientes. Por eso necesito hablar con él en este momento. Necesito saber que es lo que me pasa con Bella.

Aparqué enfrente de la casa de mi amigo. Es una vivienda de dos pisos color amarilla con ventanas blancas. Caminé por un caminito de piedras cercado por unas plantaciones de flores amarillas y blancas que se extienden hasta la puerta. Realmente esa casa destilaba paz y tranquilidad. Como Jasper.

Llegué hasta la entrada de la casa de mi mejor amigo y toqué dos veces el timbre. Sólo podía rezar porque Jasper se encontrara en casa y me ayudara con estas nuevas sensaciones que revoloteaban cuando estaba cerca de Bella. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, de recordarla cada minuto en mi mente. Solo la conozco desde hace apenas un par de horas y ya siento que pasó una semana. Estoy realmente hecho un lío. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué Jasper tardaba tanto en abrir la maldita puerta? Cuando iba a comenzar a golpear la puerta, escuché la voz de mi amigo gritar un "Ya voy" y sus pasos acercándose hasta la entrada. En una cuestión de segundos Jasper abrió la puerta.

- Hola Edward ¿Cómo estas, amigo?- Me saludó dándome un abrazo seguido de dos palmadas en la espalda, gesto que imité.

- Bien Jass.- Respondí observando a un Jasper totalmente elegante.- ¿A dónde vas así vestido?- Le pregunté mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Vestía unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa blanca combinada con un chaleco plateado. Usaba unos zapatos plateados de alguna marca importada porque sinceramente lucían más que la ropa y llevaba colgando de su cuello un collar de plata largo con una cruz como dije. Y su pelo rizado rubio se encontraba desordenado casi como lo llevaba yo, pero lo mío era natural, lo de él parecía a propósito.

- ¿Esto?- dijo señalándose a sí mismo.- Es producto de Alice.

_Alice._ Esa palabra me lo decía todo. Su hiperactiva y dulce novia. Hace como 6 meses que se conocieron y 3 meses que son novios. Sinceramente esa chica bajita casi como un duende portadora de unos ojos azules y una sonrisa linda pero que a veces se convertía en demoníaca con sola mención de compras y tenia su pelo de color negro corto con las puntas en diferentes direcciones había enloquecido a mi mejor amigo con tan solo verla en una fiesta. Después de que Jasper me la presentara, nos convertimos en amigos. Sí, esa loca duende y demonio de la moda supo entrar en mi corazón y convertirse en la mejor amiga que uno pueda desear. Igual todavía sigo sin entender como Jasper lograba soportarla.

- Demasiada información.- me limité a decir entrando a su casa.

- Ya sabes como es ella, así que no fastidies.- Dijo retándome mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Como tú digas.-

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Edward?- Preguntó Jasper mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedo visitar a un bien amigo mientras este se prepara para la pasarela?- Dije haciéndome el gracioso para ganar un poco de tiempo porque ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Anda Edward, entra.- Contestó abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Entré a su habitación, específicamente, de color celeste y me dirigí hasta su cama acostándome sobre ella mientras Jasper se acercaba su puff azul hasta un lado de la cama para sentarse cerca de mí.

- Escúpelo.- Pronunció la palabra mirándome inquisitivamente. Yo solo me limité a apartar mi mirada de la suya posándola en el techo para comenzar a relatarle.

- Iba caminando distraídamente por el aparcamiento del conservatorio hacia mi clase de piano cuando de la nada aparece una persona y pues, colisioné contra ella tirándole todas sus cosas al suelo…-

- Otra vez en su burbuja espacial…-Susurró mi amigo negando con la cabeza interrumpiendo mi relato. Por lo que le envié una mirada de enfado. Este al verme se recompuso y solo dijo:- Lo siento, sigue.-

- …y siendo el caballero que soy y por culpa también la ayudé a juntar sus cosas. Y cuando me levanto para devolverle sus pertenencias me encontré con unos hermosos y brillantes ojos chocolates…-

- ¿Y?- Preguntó mi amigo intrigado.

- Y… pues… me empecé a sentir raro, no sé…mi corazón de repente empezó a latir desenfrenado y después empecé a sentir retorcijones, aquí…- Dije señalándome la zona de mi estómago.-… pero no me dolían sino que me hacían sentir liviano. ¡Rayos! No sé como explicarlo. Nunca me sentí así por una persona.

- Querrás decir "por una chica", porque deduzco que estamos hablando de una chica, no?- Dijo Jasper alzando una ceja.

- ¡Demonios, sí! No soy gay, amigo.- Le contesté exasperado y enfadado.

- Está bien, tranquilo, solo quería asegurarme, nada más.- Me contestó alzando las manos en gesto inocente.

Resoplé divertido al verlo pero después fruncí mi ceño en señal de confusión por todo lo que Bella me hacía sentir.

- Jasper ¿Qué es lo qué me pasa?- Pregunté desesperado.

- Querido amigo mío, te has enamorado.- Respondió Jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Grité levantándome de un tirón de la cama.- Pero…Yo… ¡No!... ¿O sí?... ¡Demonios!- Balbuceé caminando de un lado para el otro agarrándome el pelo con las manos desesperadamente.- ¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- Me preguntaba para tratar de comprenderlo.

- Respondiendo a tus preguntas por orden: Sí, enamorado. Obvio que tú. Y porque así lo quiso el destino, Edward.- Me contestó Jasper agarrándome los hombros para que para de caminar.- Ahora tranquilízate…- Dijo sentándome en su cama.-…porque sino tendrás que limpiar tú tus pisadas marcadas por todo el piso de mi habitación.- Inquirió mi amigo serio. Sí, él tendrá una novia compulsiva por las compras pero él era u compulsivo por la limpieza. Par de compulsivos locos y enamorados.

- Sí, tienes razón.- Dije respirando profundo mientras él se sentaba mi lado en la cama.

- ¿Y cómo se llama?- Preguntó sonriéndome.

- Bella. Isabella pero le gusta que la llamen Bella.- Contesté un poco avergonzado.

- Así que Bella. Muy bien, entonces… ¿Qué harás?- Preguntó mirándome serio.

- ¿Qué haré con qué?- No entendía a qué se refería.

- Corrección: la pregunta es con quien.-

- Estoy perdido. No te sigo.- Le contesté confundido.

- Edward ¿Qué harás con Bella?- Preguntó.

- Yo… no lo sé…- Balbuceé un poco.- ¿Conocerla más? ¿Pasar tiempo con ella? Tengo cero experiencias en estas cosas. Y no me vengas con lo de Kate porque eso pasó cuando yo tenía 12 años y ya no soy un pendejo.

- Si tienes razón, eso pasó cuando eras un pendejo. Entonces como ya no eres un pendejo, deduzco que hablaste con ella para conocerla un poco más y eso, no?- Dijo Jasper mirándome con la mirada de "dime que no te comportaste como un pendejo".

- Sí, claro que hablé con ella. Es mi nueva compañera de piano. Viene de Forks, el pueblo donde viven mis abuelos, ¿te acuerdas? Se mudó a Seattle hace unas semanas por un nuevo trabajo de su padre, le gusta salir a divertirse, no es muy dado a conocer gente nueva y es una chica que prefiere solo pertenecerle a alguien.

- Como tú.- susurró Jasper. Pero yo lo escuché.

- ¿Cómo yo qué?- Dije alzándole una ceja.

- Me refiero a lo que dijiste de ella, que solo le gusta pertenecerle a alguien.

- Sí, lo sé.- Le respondí sonriéndole.

- Bueno, tuviste una charla introductoria con ella, eso ya es un avance.- Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-¿Un avance?-

- Si tienes razón, estamos hablando de Edward Cullen. Entonces es un GRAN avance para ti.- Me respondió guiñándome un ojo divertido.

- Mira quién lo dice, un modelito de pasarela con zapatos italianos- Dije devolviéndole la broma.

- ¡Hey! Hoy tengo la cena con los padres de Alice, necesito causar una buena impresión.- Dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo para luego acomodarse el cuello de la camisa como gesto galante a lo que yo solo puede limitarme a reír.

- Pues suerte con eso.- Dije riéndome.

- Sí claro.- Resopló.- Igual gracias.

- Te irá bien, le caes bien a todo el mundo. Tranquilo- Dije dándole ánimo.

- Ya quisiera estarlo.- Dijo nervioso. Luego respiró profundamente y logro apaciguarse un poco, aunque conociéndolo como yo lo conocía sabía que seguía sintiéndose nervioso.- Me avisarás cuando des el gran paso, no?- dijo mirándome divertido.

- ¿El gran paso?- contesté perdido.

- Sí, tu primera cita con una chica.- Respondió risueño mi amigo.

Y me quedé blanco como una cal por lo que solo pude decir.

- ¡Oh!-.

Para luego dejarme caer en la cama mientras oía como mi mejor amigo de la infancia se despatarraba de la risa. Yo solo pude pensar: _¿Qué me hiciste Bella?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lamento actualizar tan tarde pero la Univerisidad es consumidora de tiempo preciado =( Pues aqui ya tienen nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten como siempre este tiene cambios de ultimo momento y estoy tratando sinceramente estoy tratando de hacer capitulos más largos solo denme tiempo, estoy MUY acostumbrada a escribir one shot y lanzarme a escribir un long fic para mi es un reto ya muy grande asi que sepan disculpar si algunos cap son cortos. Estoy orgullosa de este cap porque me tomó 3 hojas de Word, ya veremos como siguen los demás =)<strong>_

_**Sinceramente recibo tomatazos, consejos o caritas para saber si les gustó o no. Es realmente necesario para mí saber que opinan ustedes. Tambien aprecio consejos para el siguiente capitulo!**_

**Desde ya quiero review's suyos =)**


	5. ¡Madres!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de los personajes son para Sthephenie Meyer ¡Gracias por existir! La historia es de mi autoria =).

**N/A:** NO TENGO UN TIEMPO DEFINFIDO PARA SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS, asi que me deben de tener MUCHA PACIENCIA. Desde ya MIL DISCULPAS si tardo en actualizar.

Sé que este cap es corto pero prometo que el próximo va a ser largo. Nos leeremos abajo =)

* * *

><p><em><span>¡Madres!<span>_

**BPOV**

Una vez que estacioné mi camioneta al lado de la Suburban que mis padres rentaron para la mudanza, apagué el motor y me bajé de mi camioneta llevando conmigo mi mochila. Saqué del bolsillo mis llaves para abrir la puerta pero esta se abrió gracias a mi madre, siempre me esperaba para almorzar juntas.

- Hola hija ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase de piano? – Dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

- Mamá sabes que no es mi primera clase de piano.- Dije rodando los ojos mientras dejaba mi mochila en el sofá de la sala.- Y estuvo bien, tengo un buen profesor.-

- Me alegra saber eso.- Me respondió con una dulce sonrisa.- Ven, vamos al comedor ya está lista la tarta de verduras.- Me dijo ansiosa.

- ¿Mamá cocinaste una tarta de verduras? ¿Casera?- Le pregunté anonadada.

- Claro que es casera, la cociné yo y no te preocupes que seguí exactamente la receta de la abuela Swan.- Dijo sacando la fuente del horno.

Y la verdad es que la tarta se veía deliciosa. Mi madre no tenía muy buenas manos para las artes culinarias a la hora de cocinar pero si seguía las recetas paso a paso de Marie Swan entonces no comeríamos carbón. La cocina era mi área, como dice mi papá había heredado las manos expertas de la abuela Swan.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa que ya estaba preparada con los utensilios para comer y me senté esperando a mi madre quien ya traía la tarta a la mesa. Una vez que se sentó, nos servimos y comimos a gusto. Y si señoras y señores no me equivoqué, la tarta estaba deliciosa. Reneé se había superado y se lo hice saber.

- Mmmmm… Mamá esto está delicioso.- Dije saboreando el trozo de tarta todavía en mi boca.

- Gracias hija.- Me respondió con una sonrisa agradecida.- Estaba pensando que ahora que ya no trabajo más podía preparar todos los días el almuerzo, obviamente siguiendo las recetas de la abuela, claro.-

- Eso es estupendo mamá, a la abuela le haría mucha ilusión saber que por fin te pones las pilas en el arte de la cocina.- Dije tratando de sonar feliz pero fallé en el intento ya que mi mamá me agarró una de las manos por sobre la mesa y me dio un suave apretón.

- Corazón sé que todavía te duele que la abu Marie ya no esté con nosotros pero a ella no le gustaría verte triste. Ella querría verte feliz.- Me dijo dándome fuerzas.

La abuela Marie murió hace dos años a causa de un infarto justo dos semanas antes de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis. Decir que fue el peor cumpleaños es quedarse corta. El piano que heredé por su muerte que se encontraba en un costado del living de mi casa era lo único tangible que me quedó de ella y no poder llegar a tocar el final de una de las partituras con ese piano es como deshonrar a mi abuela por eso decidí anotarme en el conservatorio de Seattle, lo que pudo enseñarme fue lo básico para todo pianista ya que ella en su época adolescente fue una de las mejores pianista de su instituto. Yo quería perfeccionarme en el arte de tocar el piano porque siento que se lo debo, todo lo que compartí con ella y también lo que me enseñó me llevó a ser la persona que soy hoy y una manera de devolverle todo eso que me enseñó es convirtiéndome en una excelente pianista como lo fue ella.

Terminamos de comer en silencio y luego me fui a mi habitación a terminar de desempacar algunas cajas que todavía me quedaban haciéndome una nota mental de ir al centro comercial para comprar ropa nueva. Obviamente que mi mamá no se perdería una salida como esa. Tendría que pasar por su ojo crítico antes de comprar cualquier prenda.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

La charla con Jasper me llevó más tiempo de lo necesario y me quedé a almorzar. Mientras alimentábamos nuestros estómagos vacíos no paraba de lanzarle a mi amigo sartas de suposiciones si lo de la cita con Bella fallaba, todas terminaban en Bella no aceptando y riéndose en mi cara y yo con mi corazón destruido.

- Edward déjalo ya así te va a salir humo de la cabeza.- Bufó Jasper.

- Pero no quiero arruinarlo.- Suspiré frustrado.

- ¿Arruinar qué? Si todavía no es tu novia.- Dijo mirándome con una ceja alzada.

- Lo que sea que somos ahora, eso no quiero arruinar.- Dije jugando con la comida, ya no tenia hambre.

- Edward lo hablamos, conócela mejor y cuando sea el momento adecuado le pides una cita y ya. Y no juegues con la comida.- Me retó mi amigo.

- Si mami.- dije golpeándolo en el hombro.

Apenas terminamos de satisfacer nuestros estómagos, me despedí de Jasper y me dirigí a mi Volvo para volver a casa donde me estaría esperando una persona enojada por no haberle avisado donde rayos estaba. Pobre de mí.

Ni bien traspasé el umbral de la puerta mi madre me recibió con un cálido abrazo como todos los días pero esta vez la dulce sonrisa no estaba en su rostro más bien un ceño fruncido con unos ojos verdes entrecerrados me traspasaban el alma. Y sí, estoy en problemas. ¡Demonios!

- ¿Dónde diablos estabas jovencito?-

- Lo siento mamá, después del conservatorio me fui a la casa de Jasper y olvidé avisarte que me quedaría a almorzar allá.- Me excusé mientras le ponía mi mejor cara de nene bueno.

- No, no me pongas esa cara sabes que cuando lo haces no puedo negarte nada.- Dijo mi mamá tapándose los ojos con una mano.- Basta Edward, deja de hacerlo, puedo sentir tus ojos en mí.

- Vamos mami, sabes que no lo hice a propósito solo se me olvidó.- Dije sacándole la mano de los ojos para que me mirará.- Prometo no volver a hacerlo y además estaba con Jasper y no con un desquiciado asesino mata niños.

- Pero podrías haberlo estado, así que la próxima vez que suceda vas a tener una charla con tu padre.- Me dijo muy seria.

- Lo que tú digas Esme.- Murmuré soltándole la mano para dirigirme hacia las escaleras y poder entrar a mi lugar de paz, mi habitación. Y cuando estaba por poner mi pie en el primer escalón.

- ¡Alto ahí Masen!- Gritó mi madre.

Me dí la vuelta para observar a mi madre enfrente mío con sus manos en la cadera y frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y mi beso después del almuerzo o qué? Ahora que almorzas con tu mejor amigo ya ni me saludas.- Pronunció con tono ofendido, aunque conociéndola sabía que solo se estaba divirtiendo haciéndome pasar vergüenza.

Así que me acerqué, le dí un abrazo y luego un beso en la mejilla y pronuncié un 'Hola Mi Bella Dama' a lo cual ella respondió con una tímida sonrisa y un 'Hola Mi Principito'. Mi madre me llamaba así desde que era un bebé, intenté por todos los medios que ya no me llamara así pero solo funcionó para que cuando ella se enojaba conmigo me llamara por mi segundo nombre, Anthony, el cual por si no se dieron cuenta aborrezco con toda mi alma.

Y llegué a mi habitación murmurando '¡Madres! ¿Quién las entiende?'. Dejé mi mochila en el escritorio y me tiré boca abajo sobre mi cama a pensar en todo lo que me había ocurrido hoy al solo ver unos ojos profundos ojos chocolates. Y sin saberlo me dormí.

* * *

><p><strong>MILLONES DE PERDONES A TODAS! LO LAMENTO MUCHO!<strong>

**Entiendo si quieren verme bajo tierra, descuertizarme o empujarme de un alto acantilado, LO ENTIENDO! Pero si me matan no podré seguir con esta historia, eh! Así piénsenlo bien! XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresita del BPOV, así también vamos viendo aunque sea un pedacito de la vida de Bella. Igual el fic estará escrito desde la perpectiva de Edward, puede que incluya otro que otro cap desde el punto de Bella pero no serán muchos.**

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LA SEMANA PRÓXIMA! (lo dejó aquí escrito, así lo debo cumplir, sino cumplo mandenmen un chiflido asi subo el cap.)**

_**Sinceramente recibo tomatazos, consejos o caritas para saber si les gustó o no. Es realmente necesario para mí saber que opinan ustedes. Tambien aprecio consejos para el siguiente capitulo!**_

**Desde ya quiero review's suyos =)**


	6. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de los personajes son para Sthephenie Meyer ¡Gracias por existir! La historia es de mi autoria =).

**N/A:** NO TENGO UN TIEMPO DEFINFIDO PARA SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!<strong>_

EPOV

Lunes. Día inicial de la semana. Eso indica, día inicial semanal para asistir a la escuela. Ufff... El domingo pasó sin pena ni gloria, solo fue un día para estar en familia.

Aunque también me la pasé pensando en Bella. Decir que la charla con Jasper me abrió los ojos es quedarse corto. Pero sinceramente no puedo ir directamente y decirle "A partir de ahora eres mía". Nótese que quedaría como un posesivo de mierda y ella saldría corriendo gritando "LOCO". Linda manera de comenzar una relación, ¿no?

Bueno volviendo a que hoy es lunes. Otro día de escuela. Otro día desayunando cereales con leche y despidiéndome de mi madre con un beso en la frente y una palmada en la espalda a mi padre quien estaba leyendo el periódico.

Me encontraba estacionando mi querido Audi TT-RS- turning-F1 color rojo, regalo por mi cumpleaños 16, hace un año por mis queridísimos y adinerados padres; en el parking escolar. Decir que todavía había gente que se quedaba mirando a mi auto embobados después de un año, es ridículo. Es un auto. Bueno, es un auto deportivo y caro. Y yo soy el orgulloso dueño de esa preciosidad.

Me bajé del auto con mi mochila negra al hombro y cerré la puerta poniéndole el seguro y luego aprendiendo la alarma. Mi preciosidad no será robada sin yo saberlo. Me dirigí hasta la puerta principal de la escuela, donde me esperaba como todas las mañanas mi amigo Jasper.

- Hey viejo, ¿Qué onda?- saludó Jasper, dándome un palmada en el brazo. Gesto que yo regresé.

-Algo dormido todavía.- le dije reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Es lunes, es normal todavía seguir con la almohada marcada en la cara.- me respondió mientras entrábamos a la escuela.

- ¿Cómo te fue con los padres de Alice? ¿Causaste una buena impresión como modelito de París?- Pregunté acordándome del hecho del sábado.

-Pues me felicitaron por mi buen vestir mi querido amigo con auto deportivo.- contestó devolviéndome la broma.- Sé que les caí bien, sobretodo a la madre pero sigo algo dudoso con respecto al padre.

-No te preocupes, como me dices, sabes que les caíste bien y eso ya es un estar aprobado por la familia.- Dije palmeándole la espalda. - Además es normal que el padre se comporte un poco distante contigo, al fin y al cabo sales con su querida hijita.

-Lo sé, pero fue algo incómodo, viejo.- Respondió haciendo una mueca.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros lockers para sacar nuestros libros y útiles, y guardar las mochilas. Una vez hecho eso, me despedí de Jasper. Y me dirigí hasta el aula 13, donde se partían las clases de física. Entré al aula donde ya se encontraban algunos de mis compañeros tonteando con algunas chicas y otros solo haciendo tiempo hasta que tocase el timbre y el profesor Hudson entrara. Me senté en mi pupitre de siempre, en la primera hilera que está contra la pared derecha, el quinto y último pupitre, justo en la esquina. Puedo tener el título de popular, pero odiaba sentarme en las primeras filas delante del pizarrón.

Estaba jugando con mi celular al Candy Crush mientras ojeaba la puerta para estar atento a cuando el profesor traspasara la puerta así no me atrapaba con el celular afuera, cuando lo tenia que tener en silencioso y dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón. En eso estaba, si estaba; porque en una de esas ojeadas a la puerta me percaté de una figura con cabello caoba rojizo que se me hacia conocido. No pude ver su rostro ya que su cabello hacia como una especie de pared ante miradas indiscretas. Noté que la chica en cuestión se sentaba en la hilera contigua a la mía, a un pupitre de distancia pero no lograba ver su rostro hasta que ella acomodó unos mechones de pelo detrás su oreja derecha, estaba muy cerca de verle su rostro. Pero el timbre sonó y el profesor Hudson traspasó la puerta dedicándonos "Un buen día alumnos" haciendo que rápidamente todos en el aula nos acomodáramos bien en nuestros pupitres, guardando nuestras distracciones y prestándole completa atención.

Pasó una hora y cuarenta minutos con el profesor explicándonos MRU (movimiento rectilíneo uniforme) y MRUV (movimiento rectilíneo uniforme variado) y dándonos ejercicios para hacer en clase y también para llevarnos de tarea. Faltaban 10 minutos para que tocase el timbre y cambiara de clase, cuando el profesor llamó a un tal "Swan" al frente. En eso se para la chica de cabellos caoba de su pupitre y se dirige hasta el frente de la clase junto al profesor Hudson.

Cuando la chica levanta la mirada del piso hacia la clase yo me quedé completamente mudo. Ahí, parada frente a la clase, al lado del profesor de física, con sus mejillas totalmente coloradas estaba Bella.

Sí. Bella la chica que conocí el sábado.

Sí. Con quien choqué en el estacionamiento tirando sus cosas al suelo.

Sí. A quien acompañé hasta mi clase de piano.

Sí. Mi nueva compañera de conservatorio.

Sí. La chica de la cual me enamoré a primera vista.

Bella.

Y ahora, mi compañera de clase.

¡OH MI DIOS!

- Clase, ella es Isabella Swan y es su nueva compañera.- La presentó el Prof. Hudson.

- Hola a todos.- Pronunció son su dulce voz regalándonos una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Qué se dice, chicos?- Nos regañó el maestro.

- BIENVENIDA.- Coreamos toda la clase al unísono.

- Bien, Srita. Swan puede volver a su asiento, todavía nos queda unos minutos de clase.- Dijo señalándole el reloj.- Chicos, para la clase del jueves quiero que traigan hecha la unida de la guía de ejercicios.

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUhhhhhhh.- Exclamó toda la clase.

- No se preocupen, que los corregiremos y...- Decía el profesor. Pero se vio interrumpido por el timbre de cambio de clase. Y ya todos estábamos recogiendo nuestras cosas. Yo salí antes, así que me quedé a un costado de la puerta del aula esperando para saludarla.

Estaba fijándome la hora en mi celular cuando unos cabellos caoba rojizos muy conocidos me pasan por al lado. Antes de que se me escape, le doy dos golpecitos con mi dedo índice en el hombro para llamar su atención. Ésta se da la vuelta y cuando enfoca sus hermosos ojos chocolates en mí, logro ver como su bello rostro se transforma en una cara de indudable sorpresa.

- ¡WOW! ¡Edward! ¡Hola!- Pronuncia totalmente sorprendida.

-Hola Bella.- Dije riéndome un poco de su reacción.- Así que tu nueva escuela es MI escuela, eh.

-Sí, lo siento. Es que... WOW... no pensé verte tan pronto.-

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?- Dije tratando de entenderla.

-Es bueno, tonto.- Dijo golpeándome un brazo mientras nos reíamos.- Así que, como soy tu nueva compañera y tú eres un buen compañero, ¿Me acompañarías a encontrar mi locker?- Me preguntó poniendo cara de niña buena y haciéndome ojitos.

UFFFF! Esta chica será mi muerte.

-Claro que sí, pero ¿Tú no tuviste tu primer día de escuela el viernes?- Pregunté. Ella asintió con su cabeza. -Entonces, ¿No te mostraron cuál es tu locker?-

- Sí me dijeron cual era, el tema es que como el viernes fue mi primer día, ya hoy lunes olvidé como llegar hasta allí.- Contestó completamente sonrojada.

- Ven, te llevaré hasta los lockers, ya solo nos quedan unos 7 minutos para que suene el timbre.- Le indiqué.

Así que nos dirigimos hasta los lugares de los lockers, primero buscamos el de ella, que se encontraba cerca del baño de mujeres. Bella dejo su mochila allí y saco sus útiles para su próxima clase. Luego de eso, ella me acompañó hasta el mío, donde yo cambié mi cuaderno y libro de física; por los correspondientes a la clase de literatura.

Una vez listo los dos, la acompañé hasta el aula 11 donde se partían las clases de Historia. Una vez allí, antes de que entrara le pregunté si quería almorzar conmigo y mis amigos. A lo que ella respondió afirmativamente regalándome una hermosa sonrisa. Me despedí de ella con un "hasta luego" y me fui corriendo hasta el aula 8 donde tendría clase de literatura, porque ya solo faltaban 2 minutos para que tocase el timbre y yo siempre era puntual.

Logré llegar antes que la profesora al aula y cuando pude sentarme en mi asiento y tomar un poco de aire por la agitada corrida la Prof. Bennett entraba al aula cerrando la puerta con un chasquido durante el sonido del timbre que indicaba otra dos horas más de clase.

Yo solo ya quería que llegara la hora del almuerzo para volver a ver a Bella y presentarle a mis amigos. Obviamente, también para charlar con ella. Me esperaban unas largas dos horas por delante.

-_Maldito Tiempo. - S_usurré por lo bajo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sinceramente recibo tomatazos, consejos o caritas para saber si les gustó o no. Es realmente necesario para mí saber que opinan ustedes. También aprecio consejos para el siguiente capitulo!<strong>_

**Desde ya quiero reviews suyos =)**


End file.
